This invention relates to forceps for clamping clips used in surgical operations.
The clips for clipping aneurysms and forceps for clamping such clips are selected by their shape depending on the position of the aneurysm, the visual field of the surgeon and the way in which the operation is performed. But the forceps disclosed in Examined Japanese Patent Publication 61-2705 eliminated the need for stocking clips and forceps of various shapes because with these forceps, clips can be clamped at any desired angle.
To clamp clips at different angles, the forceps have to be held by the hand at different angles. But since most of the conventional forceps have flat grips, it is difficult to turn such forceps. When turning them, they may slip out of the hand of the surgeon, thus exposing the patient to great danger.